ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy Wrestling
| servance = Televised Nationwide, Live only in Michigan | episodes = TO DATE: 22 Weekly shows - 10 PPV's | theme = "10,000 Fists" by Disturbed | brand = Monday Night Madness (bi-weekly) | shows = All Nite Action; Friday Night Action | established = October 2007 | chairman = 'Psychosis' James Caine | vicepres = Jon Tees | ceo = Alexander Caine | writer = 'Psychosis' James Caine | headofgfx = 'Psychosis' James Caine | founder = 'Psychosis' James Caine & Jon Tees | website = http://www.anarchywrestling.com }} Anarchy Wrestling originally began it's life as the Extreme Wrestling Alliance, or EWA. The Extreme wrestling Alliance opened it's door's for the first time October 13, 2007, with the financial backing of Jonathon James Alexander Caine and under the company name Death of Mankind2k8. The EWA was originally began as a mere thought in Caine's mind after he went into business alongside Jason North of the AWO/X-Corporation, reopening the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. North soon tried to bring in Dan Taylor, a man who once plotted to cripple Alexander. Alexander set his differences with Taylor aside, and began constructing the idea of bringing a second weekly show to XWA, however with Jason North constantly vexing the two of them with ridiculouos plots, and angles, it came as no surprise that Taylor and Caine soon had developed the framework for a brand new federration. The bills were paid, and Total Championship Wrestling was prepared to take the nation by storm broadcasting nationwide cable access. However Dan Taylor had yet another idea in mind, and as Caine left the offices of TCW, Taylor had phoned up Jason North and gave him Caine's share of stock in the new company. TCW had sold itself, to AWO X-Corp. This left Alexander Caine with the Xtreme Wrestling alliance which once stood beneath the AWO X-Corp banner, following the actions of its owners and operators, Aleander Caine phoned his uncle James Caine. Caine set up a meeting with many old friends, and with money from his family, Alexander Caine went through the courts, altered the name of the XWA to the EWA. The Date was October 11, 2007, and the EWA was officially conceived. Two Days later it was born. The first episode Knockout was not only controversial, (by CORRECTLY revealing in advance who would win TCW's first heavyweight championship,) and exciting it left the world with a number of questions that were almost entirely answered at EWA's first Pay Per View and second event HalloWicked2K7. While the Pay Per View did not excel in the ratings it did well enough to provide EWA, the definitive foundation it needed for a stable future. EWA would go on to hold 5 weekly episodes alongside two pay per views. Life since Then The Extreme Wrestling Alliance ran smoothly until Alexander Caine's mysterious disappearance, that later turned out to be a vacation gone wrong, and collapsed in January 2008.At that point in time, Alexander Caine, teamed with Jonathon Tees, renamed the company to Anarchy Wrestling and hired a select few former EWA stars. Among them North American Champion Ben Morrigan. Caine and Tees reopened EWA with a mini pay per view, Blunt Trauma, in April 2008. Blunt Trauma was a success but not large enough to garner the telvision support needed to continue with weekly shows. At this point Tees, and Caine decided it would be best to shut down and do some serious recruiting. The two did exactly that and returned with an announcement of a secnd Pay per View to be held at the beginning of July, paid for out of their own pocket. The Pay Per View name itself, Noitcerusser, was a play, spelling 'resurrection' backwards. July 13 came and went with the bang needed and AW soon found itself being sponosred by channel 420, as a part of Foxx Networks weekly 'recorded' television lineup. But Alexander renegotiated to instead host live, bi-weekly events. This drew Foxx's interest more and the paper was inked. In short time, the first Heavyweight champion since Kaige would be crowned. The man who would be holding that title, was also the only man that was also involved in XWA, Ben Morrigan, who has never failed to stand beside Alexander and whatever Co-Owner Alexander has helping him. Anarchy wrestling also announced around this time that there would be three competitors, and names being entered into the hall of fame at the end of August during a formal ceremony. Those three names are: Jonathon Tees, Madison Divera, and Ben Morrigan. Congratulations to them, and Good luck. All Good Things Must End Ben Morrigan ran AW as it's heavyweight Champion until Cold Fall 2k8 in September, where he lost in a startling upset, to AW newcomer Jason Lovell. Lovell left shortly afterwards with the championship, causing chaos in the backstage that would result in the downfall of AW's first real run. During this run Anarchy Wrestling flaunted 6 episodes of weekly chaos, and 4 pay per views of variable sizes. From the beginning of October 2008 until October of 2009, Alexander Caine was nay seen nor heard from. Leaving many to speculate and truly believe that death had come for Anarchy. Ressurection II, and Rebirth In October 2009 Alexander resurfaced again, contacting Tees and beginning to recruit people. Alex would finalize a card for January 2010, and alongside Tees and many former AW stars. In Januaryof 2010 the second Noitcerusser, came and went without a hitch. Other than the apparent death of Legendary James Caine. (This would later be proven to be a 'work'.) The Pay per view gala was a monstrous success and lead many to believe that Anarchy had been reborn for the third time as it's strongest version yet. The company kept that strength through seven episodes and 2 more pay per view events before Alexander again disappeared, leaving the company again in chaos and rubble. AW version 3 closed it's doors August 1 of 2010, and would not reopen them until January 2011. AW4, The Unsane Version, and Today Anarchy Wrestling was bought by former AW star, James Caine in January 2011. Caine called Tees, and the two began the traditional recruiting process. By May 2011 the company began airing it's new bi-weekly show, Monday Night Madness. Disappointing many fans by not having the hall of Fame Ben Morrigan listed on the roster, but still creating a buzz and as much success as ever. Under the new leadership of the elder, more experienced Caine, AW has stationed itself in Port Huron Michigan for all of its shows. Removing the typical need for it's stars to run themselves ragged in a tour bus or plane. AW is currently coming off of its first pay per view spectacle Honorbound with a NEW set of champions, and small returning roster. Most of the roster are fairly new to Anarchy Wrestling, but have shown themselves capable of creating a version of AW that again appears to be its strongest yet. Only time will tell if AW this time can stand to last. Current Roster The follwoing is a list of talent signed to Anarchy Wrestling. Wrestlers are categorized in alphabetical order by their first names. First are the champions. Followed by the rest of the ACTIVE ROSTER, and lastly the jobbers. The table will also show their alignment of either Face (good guy), Heel (bad guy), or Neutral (AW's bi-sexual alignment.) Currently, AW has a number of employed Active Superstars on their roster, and 5 Jobber Superstars. **- No Longer Working for the company -** Hall of Fame The follwoing is a list of talent Anarchy has inducted into their fine Hall of Fame. Current Staff Significant People in the Creation of Anarchy Wrestling #Jonathon James Alexander Caine #James A. Caine #Gilbert S.L. Caine #Jonathon Tees #Benjamin Morrigan #Adrian Angel #Corbin Kaige #Jason Victor Powers #Peter R. Piper #Charles 'Spaz' Blair #Marcus Jackson #Scott Diamond Kidd #William Carrera #Paul Harris Jackson #Kodo Akino Category:Federations